Fireworks
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: Set a month and a half after finale. It's the 4th of July and the whole team has plans. When Deeks hears that Kensi isn't planning on doing fireworks, he decides to surprise her. His surprise takes a turn for the best when he and Kensi finally confront the elephant in the room: the kiss. One-Shot. Densi. Other team members present in beginning.


**Hello people of the NCIS: Los Angeles universe!**

**So yesterday was the 4****th**** of July and inspiration decided to smack me upside the head. **

**This story is pretty much 4****th**** of July after Sam and Deeks are rescued, Sidorov and his bombs are captured, everyone has recovered, etc. Set after the season 4 finale, Descent. **

**I don't own NCIS LA or the characters, just borrowing them for this one-shot =)**

**Enjoy!**

Fireworks

"So," Deeks started with a grin. "what are your guys' plans for the Fourth tomorrow?"

Silence and a few smiles greeted his question as everyone continued to pack their bags. It was the end of any normal Wednesday after solving a case. And everyone was in a good mood considering they had the day off tomorrow. The four-day weekend they were getting was sorely needed, considering a month and a half ago, Deeks and Sam had been taken by Sidorov and tortured for information. Of course, their teammates had pulled through and rescued them, and recovering the nukes as Sidorov tried to hastily sell them to the Iranians. Everything was pretty much back to normal. Well, except for the fact that every time Deeks tried bringing up the kiss to Kensi, she would glare at him till he left her alone.

"Who says we have any plans?" Sam asked.

"Aw, come on guys! It's a simple question! You can't say that you have nothing planned. Kensi?" Deeks pleaded, turning to his partner, hoping for some support.

Kensi scoffed. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you what I'm going to do on my day off?"

"Alright. Fine. I see how it is. Guess I'll go first since you three are so shy about sharing," he replied, looking at each of them in turn.

Callen and Sam shared a glance, then turned back to him with matching smirks. Kensi leaned forward, chin resting on her hands, waiting expectantly for his story. Deeks cleared his throat dramatically, prompting an eye roll from Kensi. He cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck, making this as entertainingly annoying for them as possible.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to be surfing all day. Then, I'm going to drink to the birth of this great nation." He spread his hands and bowed several times. "Thank you, have a good night. I'll be here all week, thank you."

He ignored the smiles on his friends' faces as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"What do you think, G?" Sam said, turning to his partner. "Think he should sign up for the Miss America pageant?"

"Oh, yeah. I could definitely see him donning the whole sash and tiara thing," Callen added with a half-smile.

"His hair's long enough; all he needs is a shave, a little make-up," Kensi continued.

"Let's see, what's the feminine form of Martin?" Callen asked.

"Martina fits," Kensi laughed.

"Okay, ha ha. You guys are _so _hilarious." Deeks said dryly, but he wasn't mad or even annoyed at them. They were his friends, his family. The banter they shared was a daily occurrence that he loved, even if most of it was directed at him. "Seriously, though, plans?"

The rest of the team finally decided that they should answer his question, so Sam spoke up first.

"I'll be spending the day with Michelle and our kids. We're thinking about the zoo or the park. We already saw fireworks at the Santa Monica Pier last weekend, so we're gonna have a bonfire, makes s'mores and have sparklers for them." Sam said, and it was clear on his face how much joy spending the whole day with his family would bring.

"Callen?" Deeks asked, turning to their team leader.

"What're you doing, Kens?" Callen asked instead, changing subjects, causing all of them to look at him suspiciously.

"What?" Callen asked. "I just asked Kensi what she was doing, that's all."

"Mm-hmm," Sam muttered skeptically. "you look a little embarrassed, G."

"Look, it's nothing," Callen said, trying to shrug off all of their suspicious stares. "Okay, there are some kids in the neighborhood, and they managed to rope me into putting on a fireworks display for them in an empty parking lot. Happy?"

Kensi laughed. "How did they manage to 'rope you in" to that?"

"There were, like, a dozen of 'em, okay? Just…whatever, okay? So, Kensi, what are you doing?" Callen said, looking a little red, and turning the spotlight back on Kensi.

"I'm gonna spend the day with my mom. We're going out for lunch then having a movie marathon." Kensi said.

"No fireworks?" Deeks asked her, momentarily flashing back to the moment they'd shared outside of Sidorov's house. That kiss had been like fireworks. Looking at her now, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Nope, no fireworks." Kensi said, shouldering her bag. "I'm gonna get going. See you guys Monday. Have a good Fourth."

And with that, she was gone.

Deeks walked out with Sam and Callen, all of them waving goodbye to a suddenly-appearing-Hetty as she told them all to have a good vacation.

"You know, maybe I'll come by and help you with those fireworks, G." Sam said. "Plus, I wanna see the kids who hustled you into doing it."

"Feel free. They're really persuasive. Just saying. What about you, Deeks?" Callen asked.

"I think I'll have to pass, but thanks. Tell me how it goes, though." Deeks smiled. "I'll see you guys Monday."

Deeks was left to walk the last couple yards to his car, the one farthest away from the Mission. He would've helped the guys with fireworks, but he had an idea and he was going to be changing his plans a little bit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was the Fourth, and so far the day had been going great for Kensi. She and Julia had had a wonderful lunch, catching up, talking about anything and everything. Mostly, though, her mom asked how Deeks was doing. When Deeks had been in the hospital recovering after being tortured by Sidorov and his guys, Callen and Hetty had both insisted that she take a break from watching over his bedside. They told her to go home, but she had gone to her mom's instead, knowing Julia would understand. She had ended up spilling her guts to her mom. How helpless and angry she felt when he was taken; the fear she felt when she saw him strapped down in that chair, blood everywhere, pulse there, but so, so light; the kiss.

Her mom was a good listener. And this was the first time Kensi had gotten a chance to see her since that night. Kensi told her that Deeks was doing god, completely healed; Sam, too. And when Kensi had told her that nothing else had happened between them, her mom didn't push, which Kensi was grateful for. She wouldn't have known what to say anyway. Just like every time Deeks tried bringing it up. She never knew what to say about it, so she glared at him till he left her alone. The problem was, she didn't want him to leave it alone. She wanted him to push her into talking about it, because maybe then she'd know what to say about how she felt.

It was getting late, the sun long gone, in the middle of watching Titanic for the millioneth time, when the doorbell rang. Kensi looked at her mom, confused. Then, her hand automatically went for her gun, always tucked in the back of her jeans. Kensi went to the door, and slowly opened it, gun at the ready. When she opened the door and saw who was standing behind it, she almost slammed it shut again.

Deeks saw the gun and yelped, holding his hands up in surrender. "Jeez, Kens! Do you always greet people with a gun pointed at their head? I mean, what would the pizza guy think?"

Kensi tucked her SIG away, scowling at her partner. "Only the weirdoes who show up at my mom's doorstep at eleven o'clock at night. What are you doing here, Deeks?"

Deeks grinned, his crystal blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "It's a surprise."

Before Kensi could say anything, her mom came up behind her, smiling when she saw Deeks standing in the doorway under the glow of the porch light.

"Deeks, it's been a while! How are you?" Julia asked politely.

"I'm good, Ms. Feldman," Deeks responded.

"Please, Julia. So what are you doing here?" her mom asked.

"Well, I have a little Fourth of July surprise for your beautiful daughter here. If only she'd stop glaring and come with me." Deeks responded and Kensi could feel a small blush creep up her neck when he called her beautiful.

"Why don't you go, Kens? We can finish movie night tomorrow," her mom said.

"Your mom's right, Fern. Come on, it'll be fun. I promise," Deeks insisted further, sing-song-ing the last part.

With her mom's big brown eyes urging her, and Deeks hands outstretched to take hers, Kensi knew she wouldn't win this battle. Sighing, she double-checked to make sure her phone was in her pocket, then she stepped through the doorway.

"Fine. I'll come by tomorrow night," Kensi said, then pushed past Deeks towards his car.

Kensi watched as her mom shut her front door and head back in to her house. Deeks followed her to his car, grinning. And Kensi had to admit she was curious—maybe even a little excited—as to where they were going.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked once they'd climbed in his car.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" he said.

"Deeks—" she tried to protest.

"Here out this on," he interrupted, tossing a blindfold in her lap.

"I am _not _putting this on." she said firmly.

"Well, I don't want you peeking." Deeks said. "Please, Sunshine? Come on, it'll be more fun if it's a surprise."

She sat resolute for a moment, before giving in as she looked into his eyes, such a beautiful shade of blue. She put the blindfold on and she could almost hear Deeks smile.

"Hold on tight, princess. Marty Deeks is going to take you for a drive that _won't _make you puke," Deeks taunted, bashing on her driving skills.

Kensi didn't need to see to punch him squarely in the arm.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are we there yet?" Kensi asked for the tenth time and Deeks had to resist the urge to put duct tape over her mouth, too. But he knew she was only asking to annoy him, and he couldn't stay mad at her. He could never stay mad at Kensi.

"Almost, just a few more minutes." He replied.

"You said that twenty minutes ago." She muttered.

"Well, I lied." He said, dodging the fist she threw his way, pulling the car into a parking spot. "Here we are. Now stay there."

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked bitterly.

"No, not really," he grinned even though she couldn't see it.

Deeks pulled out the big blanket and six pack he'd packed from the back. He walked a couple dozen yards down the beach till he found a spot where they would have a good view and spread the blanket out, setting the beer down. He hurried back to his car, knowing Kensi was getting impatient. She was, sitting in his car, looking very impatient, arms crossed across her chest.

"You ready, Fern?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, and there was a deep curiosity in her voice.

Deeks took her hands and pulled her out of the car, locking it behind him. He kicked off his shoes and instructed her to do the same, still blindfolded. They carried their shoes and walked barefoot to the spot Deeks and found for them. He helped Kensi sit, the slipped her blindfold off. He watched her mismatched eyes scan their surroundings: the secluded spot on the beach where several dozen people were settling down under the moonlight and multiple small fires that dotted some people's spots.

"The beach? What're we doing here?" Kensi asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"You'll see," Deeks told her. "Beer?"

She took the bottle from his hand and opened it, taking a couple mouthfuls, then setting it down in the sand next to the blanket they were on. Deeks took off the jacket he was wearing, balling it up into a make-shift pillow and putting it under his head as he laid down. Kensi copied him, shrugging off her sweatshirt, leaving her in just her tank top and jeans. They lay there silently as people's fires' died down to hot coals and the darkness around them turned absolute.

"Deeks—" Kensi whispered.

"Hold on, Kens." He interrupted. "It'll start in…three…two…one."

He turned his eyes to the sky above the ocean as the first firework exploded in a shower of gold and silver sparks. More small fireworks exploded above them. Deeks turned his head to look at Kensi and saw her mouth open slightly in surprise, eyes wide as she watched the explosions in the sky. For once, he had left her speechless. Well, actually, it was the second time he'd left her speechless. The first time being after he kissed her. He smiled, watching a smile curl across her face as the firework show continued.

"Deeks…how…" Kensi trailed off, looking at him, hoping he'd understand her question.

"One of my surfing buddies—Finn—does a show over the water every year. First come, first serve. He only let's fifty people come each year. I'll introduce you after it's over." He answered, and he thought maybe she looked a little impressed.

Deeks put his hand down his side, and he felt his fingers brush against Kensi's. Neither of them pulled away, so Deeks let his fingers linger by hers a moment longer, before he pulled her hand gently into his. She still didn't pull away. Deeks smiled as Finn set off the medium fireworks. There were crackles of sparks, pops of silver light, trailing red and green and purple and blue lights. Rockets trailed into the sky, exploding into huge starbursts, and Deeks knew that no matter how old you were, fireworks would always be awe-inspiring to watch. They were even better, though, with Kensi by his side.

He turned to look at her again, watching as the different fireworks caused multi-colored lights dance across her face. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned to look at him. Their eyes met—his blue to her hazel and brownish-black ones. He reached up slowly to brush her free hand against her cheek. She still didn't pull back or anything.

"Kensi," he whispered. "You know I kissed you for a reason.

"And what reason would that be?" she asked softly.

"Because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a while. It probably wasn't the best timing, with me getting kidnapped by angry Russians and all, but doesn't mean I didn't mean it." he told her.

She was quiet for a minute and for a second, Deeks was sure he'd blown it.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw you tied to that chair, bleeding and barely conscious? For a minute I thought…I thought I'd lost you." Her voice cracked, but she swallowed and plowed on. "in that moment, I knew that if I lost you, I'd never trust anyone…I'd never let anyone in ever again."

"So you're saying…?" Deeks prompted.

"I'm saying that you are the most important person in my life." Kensi took a deep breath and shifted closer to him. "That's not easy for me to admit. None of this is. But…but I mean it. All of it. I don't regret that kiss. In fact, it's all I've thought about. I just don't know how to say what—I'm not good with saying what I feel, and—"

Deeks cut her off when he broke the space between them and placed his lips lightly to hers. The fireworks, the people, everything ceased to exist as he pulled her closer and kissed her like he'd been wanting to do for years.

_Best fireworks ever, _he thought as the final fireworks exploded over their heads, showering color down on them.

**So there it is, my little Fourth one-shot! Hope you guys liked it =)**

**Oh, and if you liked this, I've got another NCIS LA fic, one that comes after the finale. So if you liked this, check it out!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
